Farmer's Daughter
by Cullen1723
Summary: Edward is looking for a job. He hears about how Charlie Swan needs help on the farm. He gets the job, but one thing he wasn't looking for is love on the farm. BASED ON THE SONG "FARMER'S DAUGHTER".
1. Farmer's Daughter

EdwardPOV

My name is Edward Anthony Masen and I am twenty years old. I live with my momma, Elizabeth and my dad, Edward Sr. I have a little ten year old sister, Alice. My life is anything but normal. I know one thing for sure is that I need a job. I will take anything.

One Sunday afternoon I heard that Mr. Charlie Swan needed help on his farm. I grabbed my keys.

"Momma am I going look for a job I'll be back around eight tonight" I yelled. My mother, Elizabeth came from the living room with a towel and apron. She also had my ten year old sister, Alice by her hip.

"No need for shoutin boy, but good luck with the job huntin," she said. I walked out to my truck and revved it up. The Swan's farm is hidden in the woods so I have to pay close attention to where I am going. I spot a dirt road and turn I think this is it. I see a huge barn and a little house by it. By the house was standing the man himself, Charlie Swan. Charlie stays to himself and has one daughter, who nobody around here ever met. Charlie sees my beat up truck from the side of the house. I park the truck in front of the house and get out. I hope he doesn't mind a t-shirt, jeans and Nikes for this interview.

"What you doin here boy?" he asked wiping sweat off of his forehead. I put my hands in my pockets.

"I hear that you need a hand on the farm." I said looking up at his face. He took off his hat and passed his hand on his head then he put his hat back on.

"You heard right boy, but you need a truck, two strong arms, not afraid of dirt and willing to work," he said crossing his arms.

"My name is Edward. I got a truck and I ain't afraid of dirt and I need work. Shoot I'll start now." I said taking my hands out of my pockets. He looked at me then he put out his hand.

"Alright pretty boy you got the job. The fence needs fixin, the peaches need pickin and the cows need bringin' round," he said. We shook hands then I got to work. After spending hours in the sun it had me sweatin like a dog so I followed a path of trees and cooled off in the creek. Then I started workin again. I was haulin hay.

"Shit!" I said as it placed itself in my finger. Six loads of hay and I want to burn it all. That crap stuck me every time. After that I started feeding the hogs.

"Crap!" I said while feeding them they stunk like I don't know what, but they had been rolling in crap all day so that explained it all. I looked back at my list of things to do. Last thing was milking the cows. I run over to the barn and get Lizzie. Lizzie was the only cow to milk well besides Lucy, but she didn't like me that much. I brought her out of the barn and into the shade. Before I got started I pulled at my collar of my shirt and think "Oh hell!" I grab the bottom of the shirt and take it off. I heard an intake of breath come from the barn. I turn around to see the most beautiful girl. We locked eyes and just stared. She had mahogany brown hair, chocolate eyes and a sun kissed tan. It just got hotter.

"Bells!" Charlie yelled from inside the barn. The girl turned and hugged Charlie. I quickly started milking Lizzie, that is in till Charlie and the girl came by.

"Edward! I want you to meet my daughter, Bella. Bella this is Edward, my helping hand." Charlie said to Bella. Bella, her name fits her perfectly. I wipe my hands on my jeans and put my hand out.

"I am Edward Masen. Nice to meet you ma'am," I said. She stared at me then she finally noticed I stopped talking. She blushed. Oh Lord that blush could kill me. She shook my hand. It felt like shocks were going through my hand.

"My name is Bella. It's a pleasure to meet you also," she said. I let go of her hand. Awarkard moment.

"Bells just got back from Panama City." Charlie said breaking the awarkardness.

"Well Edward I can see you are almost done so Bells let's leave he be. Bye boy." Charlie said walking away.

"Bye Charlie!" I yelled back at him. It was just Bella and I. She tripped when she was walking to Lizzie. I quickly caught her. Our eyes locked.

"I am so sorry for that. I was just coming talk to Lizzie while you milked her," she said. I stood her right side up.

"I should apologize. I am all sweaty and shirtless and I know no girl likes being touch by sweat." I mumbled. She blushed more than ever and placed a finger over my lips.

"It's okay" she whispered. Then she slowly backed away.

"Bye Edward. See you tomorrow," she said disappearing from my view.

"Bye Bella." I said, hoping she can hear me. I finish milking with a brown eyed beauty on my mind. I grabbed my shirt and was heading home, but before leaving I caught sight of Bella on the porch waving good-bye to me. I waved back and made my way home. I grabbed my shirt and my keys then I made my way inside. My mom was putting down the plates as I entered.

"Hey Edward. How did the huntin go?" she asked.

"I got a job helping Charlie Swan on his farm." I said stopping in the kitchen by the table.

"Congratulation Edward. Now get cleaned up and then come eat, but be quiet Alice is sleeping," she said. I saluted her with a laugh then I headed up to a shower. The whole time I had Bella on my mind. I quickly finished and ran to the kitchen to see it will only be me and my mom eating dinner tonight. I sat down in a chair.

"Where is dad?" I asked stuffing a meatball in my mouth. She sat down in the chair that was across from mine.

"Work." she said. I ate quickly and cleaned my plate in the sink. I kissed my mom on the cheek.

"I am tired so I am off to bed. Night mom," I said heading to my room.

"Goodnight Edward," I heard her sat when I was almost in my room. I closed my door and stripped to my boxers then I slipped into bed. I can't wait to get back to work. I dreamed of Bella, the farmer's daughter.


	2. Second Day on the job

**Sorry for the long wait. I had writer's block. SORRY! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-3 D**

* * *

Farmer's Daughter. CHAPTER 2- Second Day on the Job.

EdwardPOV

I woke up very excited about the day that was ahead of me. I look at my clock.

"Shit" I muttered under my breath. It is 8:15 am. I have to be at the farm at 8:30. I jump out of bed in a flash. I grab my jeans, shirt and a pair of boxers then I ran in my bathroom. Ten minutes later I was dressed and tying my shoe laces then I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Mom and Alice are just finishing breakfast as I enter. I go straight to the counter, where a clean bowl is waiting for me. I grab the cereal box and milk then I pour them in my bowl.

"Edward can you drop off Alice this morning at dance class?" my mom asked while cleaning Alice and her bowls. I gulped down a spoonful then surled up my milk.

"Sorry ma I can't. I have to be at the farm in ten minutes" I said while cleaning my bowl then placing it in the dish washer.

"O okay" mom mumbled and left the kitchen. Alice hopped off her chair and shook her head at me.

"What?" I asked opening the front door to leave.

"Ma really needs a break. All she does is clean and watch me during the summer" Alice explained with her arms crossed.

"Well what am I supposed to do about that?" I asked. She walked to me then she grinned and looked me in the eyes.

"Edward dearest, can I come to work with you?" she asked sweetly. Is she trying to get me fired? I notice the time. Shit!

"Sure let's go" I shouted then went to my mom.

"Ma, Alice is coming to work with me" I said kissing her cheek then running out of the door to my truck. Alice was already to go so I got in and set off to The Swan's farm.

BellaPOV

"Dad it ain't fair that I have to stay home while you go out on a date" I whined. Charlie woke me up five minutes ago saying he had a date today so stay home in till the farm help is done his job. I don't mind the farm's help because believe me he is HOT!

"Sorry Bells. You can invite Rosalie over while I am gone or you can help Edward with the farm. Take your pick" he said stopping by the front doorframe. I would love to spend time with Edward and I have seen Rosalie the whole summer so Edward it is.

"Fine! I will try and help with the farm" I said stomping up the stairs.

"I knew you- Wait what?" he stuttered. I turned around stopping by my door.

"I said 'I will try and help with the farm'" I said aggraded. He looked shocked, but he quickly got over it. He nodded and left. I run into my room and find jean shorts and a purple tank top. I look under my bed to find my converse and I quickly tried them then I heard a truck outside. Woo Hoo! Edward is here! I run out my room then out the house. I was right. Edward had just parked his truck by my red truck. He was walking over to me looking...worried. Oh God I did him something! He finally reached me. He is wearing a green shirt with jeans that clung to him in ALL THE RIGHT PLACES.

"Hey Bella. Sorry I am late, but my sister, Alice first wanted to come to work with me then she decided that she wanted to go to dance class. I dropped her off then on the way here I called my mom to tell her where Alice is. O- Where is Charlie?" he asked looking around. He has the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen. Why does he keep waving a hand in front of my face?

"Hello earth to Bella? Where is Charlie?" he asked. O Charlie! I shook my head to clear my head.

"Sorry Edward. Charlie has a date so he left early to get ALL his errands done before the date. So today is just going to be you and me" I said. He looked relived. Damn he is f'ing fine!

"O okay. So let's get started with the cows" he said rubbing his hands together. Oh boy! Work! I hate work!

EdwardPOV

Well this is shocking to say the least. I never have though that Miss Bella Swan would help on the farm. Right we are jogging to the cows I get Lizzie out for myself then I grab Lucy for Bella.

"Um...Edward I can't milk Lucy because she only let's my dad milk her" Bella said from the other side of Lucy.

"I thought it was just me she didn't like" I chuckled and put Lucy back in her pen. I set up Lizzie and Bella watched me. I sat down on the little wooden stool and started milking.

"Well I guess you will just have to watch me work" I joked. She looked like she was watching my arms.

"Oh. I am fine with that" she said placing herself on the ground on the side of the cow. Should I be offended by that comment or should I take it like a comment? She must have noticed by expression.

"I meant it in a good way for me because I can learn how to milk a cow" she rushed out. I nodded. Shouldn't the farmer daughters already know that? I finished milking Lizzie and handed Bella the bucket of milk.

"Be right back" she said walking back to her house, most likely to put the milk in the freezer. I then jog to the hogs. I can feel the sweat going down my back so I took it off. I spotted Bella standing a few feet away from me with her mouth hanging open. I wonder what she is looking at. I turn around to see nothing. Huh? I turn back to her.

"Bella, Whatcha lookin' at? I yelled. She blinked and shook her head then blushed. That blush is the hottest thing in the world. Where the hell did that come from? I felt I tap on my shoulder. Bella was right by me.

"What's wrong?" she asked sweetly while rubbing my shoulder. I think the whole world stopped when we looked into each other's eyes. Her eyes were like chocolate pools. I placed one of my hands on hers.

"Nothin. I am just enjoying the view" I whispered. Her blush returned. Ah. I think I am falling in love with the farmer's daughter.

BellaPOV

He thinks he is enjoying the view? That is nothing. I am looking and touching him with no shirt on. Now that is a view. I can see a much defined six pack and sweat all over his body. '9-1-1 what is your emercrecy?' 'There is a Greek god standing in front of me with no shirt on. What should I do?' 'Mam calm down. First touch him to see if he is real. Then if he is you is one lucky SOB'. I would mostly get arrested if I did that, but I think I should just in case I faint. Now that would be falling hard. Literally! Wait! Am I falling in love with the farm helper? I think I am which only made me blush harder.


	3. His Shirt Is Off!

**Hey. I don't really have anything to say so...Oh I remembered something. I want to thank all of the peeps who reviewed and favorited this story or me! So thanks! I think I will only update every few weeks because at my school we are planning a Haunted House so I will be busy.**

**-Luv,**

**D**

**Please review!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**-His shirt is off!**

**_BellaPOV_**

I had just put the milk in the freezer and now I am running out back to Edward. I look away from my feet. Oh My Gosh! He has no shirt on! I felt my jaw pop open. He looked me then around him.

"Whatcha lookin at?" he yelled at me. I blink and shake my head then I felt the blush betray me. I jog to him with my face as red as a tomato. I tap him on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I asked sweetly while rubbing his shoulder. I can't believe I am touching him with no shirt on. I think I am in heaven. I then look in his eyes. Wow they look like emeralds. He placed his hand on top of mine. Damn he got big hands and long fingers.

"Nothin. I am just enjoying the view" he whispered. He thinks he is enjoying the view? That is nothing. I am looking and touching him with no shirt on. Now that is a view. I can see a much defined six pack and sweat all over his body. '9-1-1 what is your emercrecy?' 'There is a Greek god standing in front of me with no shirt on. What should I do?' 'Mam calm down. First touch him to see if he is real. Then if he is you is one lucky SOB'. I would mostly get arrested if I did that, but I think I should just in case I faint. Now that would be falling hard. Literally! Wait! Am I falling in love with the farm helper? I think I am which only made me blush harder. Oh crap! Now Charlie will want to fire him. Just because I like him. No wait I don't have to tell Charlie I can just pretend that I don't like Edward. Yeah that's it! I can still feel Edward's hand on mine. He stood up.

"Um I want to show you some place." he said walking a little into the woods.

"Ah sure" I said following him. We are still holding hands. Ahhhhh I can't get over it! He led me through paths throughout the woods.

"Look right there where the sunlight is" he said pointing to where there was a patch of sunlight peeking through the trees. As we approached it I starting hearing water kind of like a creek. He stopped by a tree that had fallen down. He picked me up over the tree then he jumped over it. I began looking around to see a beautiful creek and it kind of looked like a meadow.

"This is where I come to cool off" he whispered in my ear from behind me.

"It's beautiful" I whispered while blinking quickly, making sure all of it was real. He came from behind me and stopped by the creek. He gathered some water in his hands and splashed it in his face. He gathered more water and splashed it on his body.

"Oh sweet baby Jesus" I whispered while fanning myself.

"You ok over there Bella?" he asked before dunking his head in the water. He came back up and shook his head drying his hair a little.

"Oh yeah I am totally alright over here" I said loud a nuff for him to hear me.

"Ok" he said getting off the ground and coming by me.

"I think we should get back to work" he suggested. I nodded in a daze. He took my hand and led me through the woods again. After we got out the woods he looked at me for a second then he let go of my hand and ran back to the barn. What was that all about?

**_EdwardPOV_**

After we got out of the woods I looked and at her and saw my future. It was beautiful. I saw Bella round with a baby and I had a bronze hair and brown eyed little boy in my arms teaching him how to milk a cow. After the vision I let go of her hand and ran off. Is it weird to have feelings this strong for a person you met only yesterday? Hell yes! I finish my duties for the day. Then I go search for Bella. I knock on her house's front door. I hear footsteps coming to the door then I see Bella without any shoes on appear.

"What?" she asked rather rudely.

"I am just here to tell you that I am done my duties for the day and I am going home. Bye" I said and began walking down the steps and jogging to my truck.

"Wait!" I heard Bella shout from in front of my truck.

"What's wrong?" I asked rather loudly.

"Where did you say you were going?" she asked. Why did she care?

"Um my house?" I said like a question.

"Can you take me with you?" she asked coming by the passager seat.

"Why do you want to come with me?" I asked confused. She huffed and blushed.

"Well Charlie wants me out of the house because he is going to bring his date back here. So he wants me gone" she explained while blushing bright red. Go Charlie!

"Um sure. Before we leave what time do you need to be back?" I asked while taking my shirt off of the passager seat and putting it back on myself.

"Um tomorrow morning when you come in" she whispered while getting in my truck. Oh I see a 'sleepover' at my house.

"Oh okay" I agreed then I backed out and drove us back to my house or my parents' house. As I parked in my parents' driveway I looked at Bella for a second then I got out then I ran to open her door for her.

"Thanks" she whispered. I nodded and grabbed her hand then I lead her inside. As we entered the kitchen my mother was cooking dinner. She saw us and stopped what she was doing and wiped her hands on her apron.

"Hello Edward. And who is this?" she asked sweetly.

"This is Charlie Swan's daughter, Bella. Bella this is my mother Elizabeth" I introduced them.

"Hello Bella" my mother greeted.

"Hello Mrs. Elizabeth" Bella greeted while hiding behind me.

"Ma Bella needs somewhere to stay tonight so I was hoping you didn't mind an extra person in the household" I told my mother. She smiled and nodding then she winked as if saying 'Of course!' Mothers will always be mothers. I dragged Bella into my living room to see Alice passed out on the sofa. I let go of Bella's hand and picked up Alice and walked up the stairs then I placed Alice in her room on her bed. The whole time Bella had one of her hands on me. I took her hand again then we left Alice's room.

"And that was Alice, my sister" I whispered then I lead her to my room. I opened the door.

"This is my room" I said standing in the doorway. She let go of my hand and walked around my room. First to my CDs then to my bookcase. Finally she sat on my bed. She reached for my hand and I listened then I sat on the side of her.

"I love your room. It is so peaceful and musical at the same time" she said playing with my fingers.

"Um thanks...I guess" I mumbled then I lay down and closed my eyes. I felt her lay beside me. I opened my eyes and turned towards her. She was lying on her side so she was facing me. Her doe like eyes stared into mine as if they were glued there. My hand went to cup her cheek. She blushed scarlet because of the action. I slowly leaned forward and I stopped before my lips touched hers.

"Can I kiss you?" I asked unsure. I felt her nod and our lips touched. It was sweet and slow. After a minute are so we pulled apart. I put my arms around her waist and she placed her arms around my neck then she let go and placed her head on my chest. After a while I felt her breathing slow down and that is all I remember before I was peacefully sleeping.

_**ElizabethPOV**_

I had just finished cooking dinner when I went looking for Alice, Edward, and Bella. I walked into the living room in search of Alice.

"Alice? Sweetie is you in here?" I asked. No answer. I walk up the stairs and into her room. That is when I spot her on her bed with her dance clothes on. She must have fallen asleep on the sofa and when Edward saw her sleeping he placed her here. I left her room. Okay Alice is sleeping in her room. Now where are Edward and Bella? I walk pass my room and straight to Edward's door. I knock and no answer I open it to see Edward lying on his back asleep while Bella is sleeping on top of his chest sleeping. Awwww. I quickly get my camera from my room and take a picture of them.

CLICK!

I quietly closed the door and left. I put the camera back where I had it then I go down stairs to eat by myself. I sit down with my plate of turkey with rice and gravy. I sigh wishing Edward Sr. wasn't working so much. I barely saw Edward Sr. or Edward Jr. for that matter. I understand my son is grown up and wants a woman and job in his life, but my husband is never home. Stupid doctor. I think as I finish my meal. I clean the plate then I place it to dire. Another day as gone by and nothing special as happen. Well Edward did bring home a girl. At least his life is good and pure. I think as I walk up the stairs and into my room. I change into a cotton pants and a t-shirt then I climb into bed.

"Good-night" I whisper into the darkness then my eyelids grow heavy and I go into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**-LUV,**

**D :)**


	4. What are 'We' exactly?

**Hello guys. I am so sorry about the long wait, but on my birthday I gave y'all the sneak peek so I feel a little better about that. Thanks for all the reviews. Now whoever answers these two questions first as a review gets a sneak peek of my new one shot _Dirty Picture_.**

**Question 1: Did u watch _Scooby Doo: Curse of the Lake Monster_? If so what was your favorite Daphne and Fred part?**

**Question 2: Can u please read my other stories ans review? PLEASE!**

**I know I am stupid, but I don't feel good so. I can hear it now. "Why do u like Scooby Doo?" "Why did you ask about Scooby Doo?" Just leave me alone about that or no more chapters.**

**ENJOY!**

**-LUV D! 3**

_**

* * *

**_

_**-"What are 'We' exactly?"**_

_**EdwardPOV**_

I woke up to Bella's hair spread over my chest. Our legs were entwined and her hands rested on top of my chest also. I lifted my head to look at my alarm clock. 7:30 am. A whole hour before I had to get up. I decide to stay up and try to wake up Bella. I gently push away some of her hair that is covering her forehead then I kiss her forehead. She wiggles a little then she tightens her hold on me, I smile a little. Then I gently and slowly remove her hands from my body and place her on the side of me then I roll to face her. She looks so peaceful. I cup her cheek and pull down towards her face. I begin the kiss slowly and sweetly. Then she must have awaken up because she responded by kissing me a little harder than I was kissing her. I pull away for a second to see the time. 7:45 AM. Crap! I look back at Bella who was watching me with a confused expression.

"Good morning Bella" I whispered, pushing away more hair from her face.

"Good morning. What time is it?" she asked and kissed my chin.

"7:49" I told her and kissed her cheek.

"Okay good because I really want to do this" she said then she pushed me back in till I was on my back. Then she was on top of me and kissed my lips hard. We continued to make-out in till my little pixie sister ran in my room and began jumping on my bed where Bella once was laying. Bella pulled away quickly and laid down on me looking causal. I sigh and look at Alice, who is smiling like she won a billion dollars.

"What Alice?" I asked angry. She smiled even wider than what she was.

"Edward got a girlfriend!" she shouted and ran out of my room. I sigh and look at Bella. She was blushing like crazy.

"I am so sorry about my sister" I said rubbing my face in my hands. Bella peeled away my hands and kissed my nose.

"Don't worry about it Edward. I understand everything" she whispered and kissed me once more on my lips and then she got off of me and went to my bathroom that was connected to my room. She closed the door and a second later she yelled.

"Edward can I borrow some of your clothes?" she asked. I got off the bed and went over to my dresser and got my old high school football jersey and basketball shorts. I slipped them to her. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen to see mom with her head down on the table, it looks like she is asleep.

"Mom?" I whispered quietly. She didn't even look or acknowledge me. Alice came bouncing down the stairs dressed all in pink. She stopped when she saw mom then she looked at me.

"What's wrong with mama?" she asked sweetly while going to our mother's side. I shrugged.

"Ma? What's wrong? Is it dad?" I asked nothing. I hope she ain't dead. Alice grabbed mom's arm and checked for a pulse.

"She is alive" Alice finally answered. I slowly went to my mom and lifted her head up. Her eyes were closed and she was snoring lightly. I gently put her head back down and slowly grabbed Alice then I pulled us out of the kitchen. Alice stared at me.

"Ma is sleeping. She must have a bad night last night" I explained. Alice nodded then ran back up the stairs. I followed her then went to check on Bella. Bella was standing in front of my mirror brushing her hair.

"Hey" I whispered into her ear while wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Hey" she said breathless and leaned into my chest.

"We need to talk" I whispered. She breathed in and made a face.

"Sure, but first go shower you stink" she said wrinkling her nose. I remove myself from her, grab my clothes for the day and head to the shower. As I bathe I start thinking. What if she doesn't like me like I like her? Maybe it was a onetime thing? I shut off the water and get out. I find a towel and dry myself off then I take another towel and dry my hair a little bit. I clean the fog off the mirror then I stare at my face. I need to shave really badly. I rub my chin then I began to shave. After I shaved I got dress then I walked in my room to see Bella sitting on bed fixing her hair. I drop myself down beside her.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked pushing a piece of her hair from her face.

"Just trying to get ready for another lazy and boring day" she said then she placed herself on my lap and leaned on my chest. I wrap my arms around her. I look at the time Crap! I got five minutes before I am later for work!

"Bella we need to head to your house NOW before I am late!" I pull her and myself up. She runs and gets her clothes and my keys. I grab her hand and run down the stairs and out the door and into my truck! Oh Crap I forgot Alice!

"C'mon Alice let's go!" I yell out my window. Bella slides right next to me. Then Alice comes running out in a bright yellow skirt and a light yellow shirt then she had a big bright yellow bow in her dark hair then she jumped in the truck.

"Sorry, but since SOMEBODY didn't leave mom a note I left one" she huffed and crossed her arms. I reach over and kiss her forehead.

"Thanks Ally-cat" I said and smiled. She blushed and giggled with a nod of her head. I started my truck and got us to work in four minutes flat. Alice jumped out first because she saw the little pony trying to stand.

"PONY!" she shrieked and ran to it. I got out then I pulled Bella out by the waist. She stood in front of me. We kissed then I moved her away from the truck and closed the door. Bella grabbed my hands and pulled us to her house.

"My dad ain't home so you don't have to start right away" she whispered and kissed me. I quickly kissed her back.

We pulled away then I remembered something.

"Bella what are 'we' exactly?" I asked. She looked at me with a weird expression and began rubbing her thumb in circles on my hand. She kissed my cheek then led us to the small garden with a bench in the middle of it. She sat us down. I opened my mouth to go first, but she placed a finger over it.

"I want to go first. I like you, Edward. I really really like you, but I am scared because I think you that I would be holding you back and you should have better than me. I mean I am just Farmer Charlie Swan's daughter. Who is clumsy, boring and plain, I like reading books, cooking, taking care of people, and hanging out with good friends" she stopped and took a deep breath.

"You are Edward Masen. Who has a sweet little sister, a loving mother and a hard working dad; you are smart, handsome and a hard worker. You don't care what people say about you, but you will punch the first person who makes fun of your family or friend. You are everything I want in a boyfriend. I want to try a relationship with you, but first I want you to think about everything I just said" she finished her speech. Then she kissed my lips once then ran to the house. I sat there, already knowing what my answer was. I want her.

_**BellaPOV**_

Once I was out of Edward's sight I fell down in the barn and began to cry. What is wrong with me? We should be making out and helping out my dad. I mean that is Edward's job and the whole reason we met. Dad was all 'Yeah I got a farm hand. He is just some pretty boy, but I was shocked with all the work he did.' It is really hard to impress Charlie.

"Why are you crying?" asked a sweet little angelic voice. I looked up to see Alice watching me with a careful eye.

"No reason" I whispered and wiped away my tears. She skipped to me and sat down by me.

"Why aren't you being all kissy and lovely with my brother?" she asked.

"Because I want to have some time by myself" I whispered. She looked at me and began getting up. I reached for her hand.

"No, please stay with me" I asked. She sat back down and waited for me to begin talking.

"Start talking" Alice commanded crossing her tiny arms.

"Well I like your brother, a lot, but I think that he should have someone better than I" I whispered. She hugged me then she let go.

"My brother likes you a lot too. So just make up already. I don't want my brother all sad ALL the time" she said and stood up.

"MARY ALICE MASEN!" Edward shouted from outside the barn. Alice ran to his voice. I sat there wondering about what Edward was doing. I stood up and peeked out of the barn. Edward was on the tractor with no shirt. I quickly ran out and into the forest to the meadow, of course I fell right when I entered the meadow. I got up and made my way to the creek. I splashed the water on my face, in till a noise startled me.

_**EdwardPOV**_

I got up and started to work.

**PIGS- CHECK**

**COWS- CHECK**

**HORSES- CHECK**

**TRACTOR TIME-**

I pumped my fist. I loved that tractor, John Deer green tractor. Oh Lord it was a beautiful one. I ran to it, but before I started it I noticed that I couldn't see Alice anywhere.

"MARY ALICE MASEN!" I shouted. She came running out of the barn and she stopped right in front of me.

"What were you doing?" I asked. She looked at me with that 'Do I have to tell you' look.

"Yes you do" I said answering the unasked question. She sighed.

"You and Bella are blind! You both love each other, but won't admit it. She was crying so I went to comfort her. Since you are being a jerk" she yelled with hands on her little hips.

"You stay out of this. This is between Bella and me" I said with my serious face and voice. She nodded and ran off into the barn.

"Little sisters" I muttered taking off my shirt, since it was so hot outside and jumped on the tractor. I started it and went to work. The whole time Bella was on my mind. I reached the end of the field right by the forest. Then I jumped off and went to the creek. As I entered the meadow I saw Bella splashing water on her face. I stopped short and fell with a loud 'thump' on the ground.

"Shit that hurt!" I yelled. Bella screamed a little then she ran to me.

"Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" she asked worried. I shook my head. She looked at my naked chest and saw three little cuts, but besides that I was fine. I got up and we walked back to the farm area, since it was getting late. I noticed once we were out of the forest that Charlie was home. I stopped Bella and looked her in the eyes.

"Bella I like you so much it is almost love. So I might sound like a high school teenage when I ask this. Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked. Her face turned red as a tomato then she nodded 'yes'. I pulled her to me and kissed her with everything I have and she kissed me back.

_**AlicePOV**_

Once I saw that Bella's dad had drove up the dirt road I ran to his truck as he got out. The truck stopped and Bella's dad hopped out and slammed the door. He saw me and stared with a confused expression.

"Hi, I am Alice Masen. Edward Masen's little sister" I said with my hand out to shake his hand.

"I am Charlie Swan and Bella is my daughter. Call me Charlie" he said shaking my hand. I smiled brightly.

"Do you have cookies because I am super hungry?" I asked.

"Of course I do" he said leading me to his house. I sat at the table while he gave me a glass of milk and some ores cookies. I started eating like crazy.

"Alice where is my daughter and your brother?" he asked fixing his cowboy hat.

"Edward is working and Bella is helping, I think" I said pretending not to know. They were really kissing. We both heard the front door open. Bella and Edward came in hand in hand smiling wide with flustered faces. They then noticed Charlie sitting by me. Charlie looked in between the two of them and shook his head.

"I knew my daughter would do something like this if I hired a farm hand" he mumbled and went upstairs. Edward looked at me then whispered something into Bella's ear. She nodded and pecked his lips. Edward let go of her hand and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go home Alice" he said dragging me to the truck. I waved bye to Bella and hopped in the truck. Edward drove quickly back home. He sat in the truck while I got out. I walked inside to see Mom cooking dinner. She saw me and smiled.

"Hey sweetie how was your day?" she asked hugging me to her. I smiled brightly and wide.

"It was...interesting" I said. Then Edward ran in and out the kitchen and up the stairs and to his room. Mom stared where he pasted.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing is wrong Mama. He is just in love" I said smiling as wide and bright as my mouth would allow.

_**BellaPOV**_

After Edward and Alice left I went to talk with Charlie. I jogged up the stairs and into his office. I feel as if I am going to my own funeral. Usual if I like a guy he brings out the gun to scare them out of their wits. He sat there with the sports paper in front of him.

"Daddy I can explain everything that happened today" I said sweetly. He put the paper down.

"I don't need an explanation. As long as he does his work you two can date. If you mess with him while he is on the clock he is fired. Deal?" he explained with his hand out to shake. I took his hand.

"Deal" I said nodding. For some reason I feel as if I just gave up my soul. I noticed him clock flashing eight pm.

"Night daddy" I said walking out of his office.

"Night" he mumbled and went back to his sports paper. I took a shower then I jumped into bed wishing I could be in Edward's strong arms instead. I drifted off to dream land. That night Edward Cullen was the star of my dreams.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Firstwell I don't know

-First...well I don't know.

EdwardPOV

I woke up still dressed in my clothes that I wore yesterday. Wait... Where is my shirt? Now I remember I yanked it off before I got on the tractor so it should be on the ground right by the woods. I shrugged who care it is just my shirt nobody would want it. I got out of bed and went to take a shower. I cleaned my mirror in the bathroom, since there was fog on it. Then I tried my best to keep my hair tamed. Believe me it didn't work, it never works. I put on boxers and my jeans. Now where did I put that shirt that had all the Beetles on it. I love old shirts, sue me if you don't like them. I look under my bed, nope. I searched my closet, nope. In my bathroom, nope. I decided to ask Alice if she had seen it. I walk out my room and to Alice's door. I knocked.

"Come in" she yelled. I opened the door to see Alice playing with my mom's old makeup and she was using a rag to wipe it all off. I took a closer look. Oh hell no! It was my Beetles shirt.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked outraged. She looked confused then she remembered my shirt in her hands. She froze began to stand slowly.

"Edward mom said I had to used something to get the makeup off and I thought it was a rag so I took it" she explained while trying to give it back to me.

"Oh no! I won't take it while it is all full of that makeup gunk" I said backing away from it.

"Fine. You big baby I will wash it" she huffed and went to the laundry room. I walked back to my room and put on my NickelBack concert shirt and black converse. I jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen where mom was staring out the window in a daze.

"Mom? You okay?" I asked pausing by the door. She shook her head then she nodded. Mom has been acting strange lately and it is starting to scare me and Alice. Just then Alice comes running in all dressed for the day. She skipped to the counter and grabbed a apple then she happily skipped outside to my truck. I looked to where she was sitting in the passenger seat, eating the apple. I walked up to mom.

"Mom did Dad do something to you?" I asked. She shook her head and whispered "Goodbye". Something is wrong, but I don't understand what it is.

HONK!

I turned to see Alice pressing on the horn. I checked my pockets for my keys and left to go to work with Alice at my side.

ElizabethPOV

I don't see my husband everyday or every-night. I only see my children, well Edward is an adult now, but he is still my baby. He maybe my second child, but at least he stayed with me when his father didn't have the courage to. I sigh while watching outside the window. I hear a truck coming by, my ears perk up at the sound, but they go down as I realize it is only the mailman. He sees me and waves. I slowly wave back then I sit down at the kitchen table looking at a picture of my husband. Everything I see is becoming unclear then it all fades to black as the black water begins to protect my heart from anymore pain.

EARLIER THAT MORNING

UnknownPOV

As I sit in on my sofa my mind is screaming that something bad is going down at home. I get up and grab my keys. While heading out I hear two teenagers gossiping about some Edward guy. Wait Edward Masen? My brother. I hid so they couldn't see or hear me.

"Did you hear about Bella Swan dating her farm hand?" one asked I realize that they are the twins I live by.

"Who is the farm hand?" Lauren asked. She is the older more annoying twin.

"Greek God Edward frickin' Masen!" Jessica sighed while fanning herself. She was the weird twin that had a voice like a duck mixed with a pig. Don't ask.

"I don't blame her! He is damn hot!" Lauren said. So Eddie works for the Swans now? I think it is time to pay Eddie a little visit. I run to the parking lot and speed away as quickly as possible. Living three hours away from home sucked so I arrived at a hotel at three in the morning. I fell asleep at three ten and woke up at eight. I made my way to the old Swan house. There in the front was my brother's truck with some other flashy car. I stepped out and got ready to make my appearance.

PRESENT MORNING

BellaPOV

I woke up with a huge smile on my face. I sat up then I jumped out of bed and into the bathroom. I quickly showered and got dress in a tank top with a plain shirt on top then shorts and flip flops. I heard the doorbell ring and looked at my clock. 7:50. It can't be Edward because it is way too early. I walk to the door and open it. There stands Rosalie Hale, my best friend and her little eleven year old brother, Jasper. I stared at them.

"Heyyyy! I haven't talked to you in like a week. What's up?" Rosalie asked while walking past me and into my house.

"Hello Bella, how are you today?" Jasper asked while shaking my hand.

"Hello Jasper. I am good, would you like to come in?" I asked and he nodded making his way in the house. Once inside we saw Rosalie watching TV and laying down on my sofa. I stood there with my hands on my hips. She looked at me.

"What?" she asked with a shrug.

"What are you doing at my house at 8:00am-Wait! Y'all have to leave now!" I shouted. I pulled Rose off the sofa and grabbed Jasper's hand.

"Why?" Rose asked and pulled her hand away from mine then posed with her hands on her hips.

DING DONG!

I ran to the door to reveal Edward in jeans and a NickelBack shirt. Alice was next to him, but she was staring at something behind me. I look to see what it was. It was Jasper.

EdwardPOV

Bella opened the door with a slight frown on her face, but she looked beautiful. I noticed a little blonde haired boy in the back of her then behind him was a blonde woman with her arms crossed, clearly ticked off.

"Hello" Bella said hugging me. I kissed the top of her head.

"Hello" I whispered and Alice skipped to the front of the little boy.

"Hi my name is Alice! What is yours?" she asked happily.

"Hello my name is Jasper Hale" he said then held out his hand. Alice's eyes twinkled then she hugged him. His eyes bugged out of his head. Bella pulled me in the house and closed the door. She took my hand and lead me to the blonde.

"Edward this is Rosalie Hale, my best friend" Bella said. Rosalie sucked her teeth and looked me up and down.

"Hello I am Edward Masen and the little girl is my sister, Alice" I said. She looked at Bella and nodded. It was like she was approving me. She stuck her hand out.

"I am Rosalie and the little dork is my brother, Jasper" she said while shaking my hand slowly. I let go first thinking that she would kill me. She laughed at my expression and grabbed Jasper's hand and headed for the door. Jasper refused to be 'woman'-handled.

"Let go you...you...you witch!" he shouted and got free of Rosalie's hand while crossing his arms.

"I am going to take this nerd to the park" Rosalie said while pointing to Jasper. Then Bella's front door swung opened. Everyone froze then I realized who had showed up. Alice realized too because she screamed and ran to the person. Rosalie blinked quickly like she had seen a God in front of her then she starting fanning herself. Jasper's eyes got super sized and his muscles locked. Bella was hiding behind me while trying to see who was here. I stood with a huge smile on my face.

"That is why Dad hasn't been around?" I asked already knowing the answer while pulling Bella into my arms.

"Boy that ain't the reason and you know it" the person said coming into the house to be showed clearer while tickling a giggling Alice in their arms.


	6. Meet the idiot

Farmer's Daughter

-Meet the idiot

BellaPOV

I stared as a huge man stood in my doorframe holding a pixie Alice while hiding behind Edward.

"That is why Dad hasn't been around" Edward asked laughing a little while pulling me into his arms. I couldn't turn away from this beast.

"Boy that ain't the reason and you know it" the man shouted and came into my house. Now I can see his whole body. Huge muscles, huge dimples and a big goofy grin. He was dressed in basketball shorts and a football jersey. Edward laughed and pushed his face into my hair then he came up for air.

"Excuse me; this is my older brother Emmett. Emmett this Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Then this beauty in my arms is Bella Swan" Edward said pointing to each of us. Rosalie ran up to Emmett quicker than I ever seen her run. Emmett whistled at her.

"Rosalie Hale" she said putting her hand out. Emmett put Alice down then held Rosalie's hand in his then kissed it.

"Emmett Masen. Pleasure to meet you" he whispered. She swooned and they went outside.

"Wait Emmy!" Alice shouted and ran after them then Jasper followed her. I stared wide eyed at the doorframe.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked pushing hair out of my face.

"What was that?" I asked confused while pointing to the door.

"Emmett" he shrugged and kissed my forehead. I nodded and kissed him on the cheek. He checked his watch for the time.

"Crap! Time for work" he said and dragged us out of the house.

EdwardPOV

I ran out the door with Bella's hand in mine. We quickly milked the cows, feed the pigs, and fixed the fence again. When we stopped it was around three in the afternoon. Emmett had Rosalie's hand in his behind them was Alice skipping and holding Jasper's hand. Emmett stopped in front of Bella and me lying in the grass looking at clouds.

"Lazy butts we are going to see a movie with the pixie and mini cowboy. Some movie called um dang uhhhhhhh Tangled that's it! Tangled!" he boomed while doing a fist bump.

"Yeah. I am going to the movies with three little kids. How fun?" Rosalie said while rolling her eyes.

"Bella do you want to come too?" Alice asked excitedly while hopping to stand in front of Bella. I stood up taking Bella's hand in mine.

"Um. What do you think Edward?" Bella asked looking between me and Alice.

"Only if I can come too" I said staring into Alice's eyes while she tried to scare me. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Fine. You can come, but no stealing Bella" she commanded. I bent down to her level.

"No promises" I whispered.

"Urghhhhh!" she huffed and ran to Emmett's jeep with Jasper following.

"Pixie usually never gets mad at Eddie boy" Emmett commented scratching his head.

"I know huh? That strange. Unless..." I stopped fearing the worst.

"You don't think that she started you know her..?" Emmett asked while turning deathly pale. Rosalie looked at us with confusion while Bella spaced out.

"Her period?" Rosalie asked. I and Emmett covered our ears.

"What? All I said was period" Rosalie said again with a giggle. "She is our little sister. We don't want to know or think about her 'monthly gift'" I shouted while uncovering my ears. Bella giggled while removing my hands from my ears.

"Guys she is only ten, so don't worry about that yet. She most likely just wants to be around girls more often" Bella explained while placing my arms around her then kisses my chin.

"That best is the reason for all that flipping sassiness" Emmett grumbled while heading to his jeep with Rosalie following.

"Hey Em! Bella and I are going to my truck" I yelled to Em while getting in the truck. He nodded then started yelled about not wearing seat belts kills and a bunch of blah, blah, blah. I put the keys in and buckled up then I turned to Bella.

"Bella I-" I started.

"Why doesn't Emmett live with you and your family?" she asked while pointing out that Emmett was leaving. I followed his lead while thinking of the best way to explain Emmett's story.

"Well my dad is a doctor and thinks that it's his way or the highway. Well Em was eighteen and home alone, waiting for dad to come home since me, my mom and Alice were at something out of state. So Em waits till midnight for dad, well he never came home, so he goes to bed. The next morning Em wakes up to find a letter saying all this crap about staying with a friend for the week. Emmett being Emmett calls dad's cell, nobody answers. Then Emmett spends all week trying to find dad, not knowing that dad was actually staying in the extra guesthouse in the back of our house in the middle of the woods. Me, mom and Alice come home to the house empty and assume they went hunting or fishing. Six hours later, Dad walks in smelling like a woman" I pause to take a deep breath.

"You don't have to finish if you don't want to" Bella said. I shook my head.

"After the light turns green I'll finish" I stated breathing slowly. The light changed to green and we continue to the movies.

"Anyway we question him about where is Emmett and why does he smell like a woman. Suddenly Em burst through the door crying because he couldn't find dad. He notices dad standing in front of us, but he notices something on dad's neck, a hickey. Em stares at dad then shouts 'F U!' and leaves the house. We then notice what Em noticed so I yell to get out. I and my mom don't hear from dad till this day. Em called telling us he was safe and he wants space so he moved and here we are today" I finished. Then remembered something I forgot.

"My mom wants dad to come home. She waits for him every day and night thinking he will come back since they are still legally married" I whispered with a tear in my eye. I parked in the parking space at the movies. Then turned to Bella, who had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"That...that...that ass!" she yelled.

"Leaving Em all along then cheating on his wife and family!" she shouted then the tears came quicker.


	7. The Movies and Daddy Drama

**Hey How y'all doing? Anyway please review since I am graduating on the 24 of May so a review is like my present. Finally this chapter talks about The Masen's family history with Edward's daddy and all so please stay with me.**

**-Cullen1723**

**PLEASE REVIEW! ;) LOVE YA**

* * *

-The movies and drama daddy!

EdwardPOV

After Bella had calmed down we got out my truck and held hands as we made our way to the front of the movies. We saw Emmett and Alice jumping up and down with super excitement. While Rosalie and Jasper were pretending to not know them. Then Alice spotted Bella and screamed and ran to us with Emmett hot on her heels.

"Bella let's go" Alice said pulling on Bella's shirt. Emmett then picked me up causing my hand to let go of Bella's hand.

"Fine! You get Bella, but I am keeping Edward!" Emmett yelled while putting me over his shoulder and high-tailing it inside. I could see Alice running after us with a stumbling Bella holding her hand. While Rosalie was walking farther away with Jasper. They look like they aren't following us, but just going in the same direction. Then I started kicking my legs so my big ogre of a brother would put me down.

"What the hell man? That's my chin you hit!" he exclaimed while making his way into a row of seats. I huffed not responding to the big idiot. Then I was dropped into a seat right in the middle of the row.

"What the?" I said as I saw Emmett running to the very front of the room. You could so tell that it was Emmett because of his size, however when Alice came in with an out of breath Bella she couldn't find us. Emmett decided to make a 'Shhh' sound which gave him away. Alice angrily skipped to him, but was confused when she didn't see me with him.

"Where's Eddie?" Alice asked confused while Bella who was still holding her hand started to worry.

"My secret cannot be known to outsiders" Emmett whispered.

Alice huffed then tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

"Where's my brother?" she huffed again while the tears spilled over on to her cheeks.

"Nowhere, but somewhere" Em whispered and moved his attention to the movie trailers. I felt someone sit by my side. I turned to see Jasper sit by me with popcorn and a coke. While Rosalie sat on the side of him with two large cokes. She handed me one.

"Thanks" I whispered. While she got comfortable.

"You'll need it because the show has just begun" she whispered. Then the movie started. I sipped my coke while watching as Rapunzel was left by Flynn Rider because he was knocked out by his enemies. Then I heard someone crying. The sound came from where Emmett was sitting. So I texted him 'Y u crying?'

Quickly I got answer. 'I ain't crying! I got somethin in my eye!' I quietly laughed while making a sign to Rosalie that Emmett was crying. She, of course, laughed too. After another twenty-five minutes the movie ended. The lights turned on and we stood up.

"EDDIE! DON'T EVER LEAVE ME AGAIN!" Alice screamed while almost tackling me. Then Bella came with a tear stained face holding on to me like a life saver. I 'shhhh' them.

"Why are y'all crying?" I asked smoothing down Bella's hair.

"I thought you left me. Just like dad." Alice whispered with tears running down her face.

"I thought we lost you" Bella whispered. I understood both reasons loud and clear. I pulled them close. We all went back outside to regroup because Emmett ran out during the credits. I stood with Bella tucked into my chest while Alice was wrapped around my leg. Rosalie with on my right side waiting for Emmett to come out. And finally Jasper went to the restroom. When Jasper back he was laughing.

"Whatcha laughing at?" I asked with a sleeping Bella on my chest.

"Emmett is hiding in the bathroom with a tear stained face saying 'I'm sorry' over and over again while trying to suck his thumb" he said in between laughs. I laughed while Alice started giggling like crazy at my side. She let go of me and joined Jasper by his side.

"Edward bring Bella to her house. I'll bring Alice and Emmett later" Rosalie said pushing me to my truck.

"Okay" I said shrugging my shoulders and picking up Bella bridal style. I placed her correctly in my truck with her head in my lap and made my way to her house. Charlie wasn't home. That's strange it is 2:30pm he should be here. I found the door unlocked and nothing was missing and no note from Charlie. I get Bella and carry her up the stairs and into her bed when the front door unlocked.

"Rough day old man" I heard Charlie say.

"I need to think of a way to tell Bella about the barn" he whispered to himself. Should I appear or keep quiet?

"The farm is our home, but I can't keep up with my life and Bella's life. Maybe she has a friend she could move in with so I could support this land more" he said. Then he must have checked outside.

"Oh Edward is still here" he said then I saw him out of Bella's window heading to the barn. I pushed the glass up on the window and jumped out making it to my truck. Right before I got in my name was called.

"Edward I need to have a word with you son" Charlie said standing in front of my truck.

"Yes sir" I said standing by my truck door.

"Where is Bella?" he asked looking around.

"I think she is taking a nap. She said she was tired" I lied smoothly.

"Thank you son. You may leave" he said heading back to the house.

"Yes sir" I whispered and hopped into my truck. As I got to the end of Bella's street Em vehicle stopped on the side of mine. Rosalie was driving.

"You heading home?" she asked

"Yeah. Follow me" I said finally getting on the main road with Rosalie on my bumper. Finally I parked in front of my house while Rosalie was getting out I noticed Alice was sleeping in the backseat. Rosalie noticed and handed me Alice then I saw Emmett in the passenger seat staring at the house with fear mixed with sadness. Then he got out and hit my shoulder then the five of us made our way into the kitchen. This is where we saw my mother passed out on the kitchen table. Emmett ran to check her pulse.

"Dude it is barely there" he whispered. I gave Rosalie Alice.

"Watch her. Me and Em will bring mom to the hospital" I rushed running out the door after Em with mom in his arms. We both got in with mom in the middle and rushed to the hospital. Doctors quickly rushed to her aid as we made our way inside with tears in our eyes. As we sat in the waiting room a man came in with bronze hair and green eyes just like me. Only he was deathly pale, however I look sun-kissed. Emmett nudged me to look at this strange man. Then the man starting asking for someone, but the nurse refused to answer.

"I got a call about my wife being here so now let me in!" he fussed.

"Sir name please!" the nurse.

"I already told you!" he yelled back in response.

"Sir lower your voice. Some people are waiting for patients" she hushed.

"Okay well where is my wife?" he asked again.

"Masen right?" she asked typing in the name on the computer. I couldn't see nor hear his response.

"She is in room 513, but no visitors because she is being watched over by the doctors. Also I was told to only let her children in" she said smugly.

"Two sons and a young daughter?" the man questioned.

"Yes sir. They are right over there" she said. Then the man made his way to the waiting room and sat all the way across the room from me and Emmett. We both could feel the man staring at us, but we didn't act like we knew. Instead we pretended to watch the TV on the wall. Well I did, but of course Emmett had to question the man.

"Who you here for?" Em asked the man. I hit Em on the shoulder.

"Dude don't be so rude to someone you don't know" I said.

"Ed-man we know him. He is our own flesh and blood" Em hissed. I glanced over at the man to notice that he looked uncomfortable under Emmett's stare.

"Em I'm sorry for all that pain I have brought upon the family" the man whispered.

"I'm confused" I admitted rubbing my forehead.

"Son it is me. Remember Daddy?" the man asked and everything clicked.

FLASHBACK*******

I was seven and it was a bright sunny summer day. Today I and Daddy are going to build a tree house. Right now we are drawing our plans so the tree house can be awesome and cool!

"Okay bud now we need to pick a tree to build it in now" Daddy said while his black hair moved with the wind and his green eyes glistened.

"Ok, but can we wait for Em?" I asked. He laughed and messed up my hair.

"Sure bud let's wait for Em" he said while we walked back to the house.

END FLASHBACK*****

That whole year I bugged Dad about that tree house, but we never made it because he starting not coming home at night. Then Mom found out she was pregnant with Alice. He stayed around more, but you could tell that he was slowly leaving us with nothing, but broken hearts and lost dreams.

"Why isn't your hair black?" I asked trying to put the last piece of the puzzle in place.

"Well son I used to color my hair black" he said sadly. The piece finally fit and my wall around me was thick and strong as stone. Emmett had enough so he pushed his chair into the wall with force and walked out the hospital. I looked at our so called father one last time before during a repeat performance of what Emmett had done only seconds ago. Before leaving the hospital I gave them my cell number and Emmett's cell number so in case something happened to Mom. Then I made my way to Emmett who was standing right by my truck waiting for me. I was surprised to see a cigarette in Emmett's mouth. I jogged to him and ripped the cigarette from his mouth.

"What the hell?" he shouted pushing my shoulders back.

"When did you start?" I asked pushing him back.

"When I saw Dad with that hickey" he said fishing out more cigarettes from his pack, but I grabbed them instead and them in the lake right by the hospital. Em attacked me by jumping on top of me.

"WHY EDWARD? THEY HELP ME!THEY KEEP ME SANE!" Em screamed.

"NO THEY DON'T! YOU KNOW MOM WOULD BE DISAPPOINTED IF SHE KNEW!" I yelled. He helped me up off the ground then he hugged me while crying and babbling about Mom knows best and to shut up and listen. I hugged him back. With all of this going on I didn't notice that 'our father' was watching from the hospital.


	8. Confusion

**Hey guys and gals I am so sorry for the longest wait for an update and this chapter is short so again I am sorry. Lately I have been having nightmares of my first year of high school (Which is coming up soon) so my brain is working overtime. I am not popular at school so that is why I have nightmares of not making it through high school. Anyway PMS and review because I am lonely and bored.**

**-3 CULLEN1723**

**PLEASE REVIEW! OR PMS ME!**

* * *

Farmer's Daughter

-Chapter 8- Confusion

BellaPOV

I remember falling asleep on Edward's chest at the movies, but I know for sure that this was not Edward's chest. It was too soft and too uncomfortable, unlike Edward's chest. I opened my eyes to see I was on my bed, alone.

"Edward?" I whispered into the dark quiet room. I sat up then I felt a paper on my forehead. I pulled the sticky note off my forehead thinking it was from Edward, but it wasn't it was from Charlie.

Bells,

Edward said you were asleep so I came check on you. I know that we most likely won't talk a lot after you finish this note, but it needed to happen. Lately I have been having trouble with keeping up with you, the farm and myself sadly. This morning I signed papers handing over everything to you, including the farm. While I try to find out where my life is going. This is not a good-bye letter. It is simply a 'see you later' letter. I paid off the house and everything else you don't need to worry just live your life.

Take Care Love,

Dad

My tears were wetting the paper with rapid speed. Daddy left me all by myself because as he puts it he needs to find himself.

"Argh!" I said while trying to get out of bed.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed falling out of bed. After landing ungracefully on the ground I found my phone tangled in the blanket. It blinked five missed calls.

"Shit!" I yelled as my phone had to die at the same moment. I scrambled to quickly recharge my phone. After that I noticed three missed calls from Edward and two from Rosalie. I quickly called back Edward. After three rings it went to voicemail. Then I called Rosalie. She picked up after one ring.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Rose what happened?" I asked confused.

"Oh Bella. We found Elizabeth on the kitchen table and the boys rushed to the hospital. I am watching Alice and Jasper, but they fell asleep early in the evening" she said.

"Can I go see them?" I asked wondering about Elizabeth's condition.

"I guess. They never called to said how she was doing" she said unsure.

"Okay well once I get there I will call you and explain what happened okay?" I said grabbing my keys and trying to pull my hair into a ponytail.

"Kk. Luv ya Bella" she said. I ran out the door.

"Luv ya too Rose" I said hanging up and speeding all the way to the hospital. After I parked I noticed a older looking man watching the waiting room with careful eyes. I ran pass him and straight to the front desk.

"Excuse me?" I asked looking at the woman.

"Yes. How may I help you?" she asked chewing gum.

"Is there an Elizabeth Masen here?" I asked.

"Yeah, but family only. Are you related?" she asked with one eyebrow raised high.

"No but-" I was saying before she interrupted.

"Then you can't see Miss Elizabeth. I will tell you what I told her ex-husband over there. You ain't related , You ain't seeing the patient" she said then ignored me. Ex-husband? I turned to see the man from earlier send me a small wave. I walk over to him.

"Are you are her ex-husband?" I asked while I study him. He looks just like Edward only older. He nodded.

"Did you cheat on your wife?" I asked wondering. Then his whole face changed into a angry man.

"You have no right to ask me such-" he was quickly shut up by my knight in shinning armor suddenly standing in front of me.

"You do not talk to my girlfriend like that! I want you out of this hospital now!" Edward said with an angry voice then he held me away from his unfaithful father.

"So you are with this...nosy girl?" his father asked.

"She isn't nosy. She just cares. Unlike someone I used to know" Edward said while walking away from him. He lead me down a hallway the turned left to see Emmett sleeping in the hallway with his mouth open. Edward kicked Emmett's foot.

"What?" Emmett asked dazed and confused. After he figured out what was happening he asked a question only he would ask.

"Edward where is the food?" Emmett asked.

"Didn't get any because daddy dearest decided to be a douche to Bella" Edward said while sitting down in a chair in the hall then he pulled me onto his lap.

"Ok. Wake me whenever" Emmett said falling back to sleep. Edward shook his head at his brother.

"How is she doing?" I asked laying my head on his chest.

"Honestly I have no idea. They never told us anything yet" he said while playing with my fingers then kissed the top of my head.

"My dad left" I blurted out.

"What?" he asked not believing me.

"My dad wants to 'find himself' so he payed off all the bills and left everything in my name. Now I have a small lonely house and a big lonely farm all to myself. With no freaking idea what the hell to do with it" I ranted. Edward didn't say anything for a while.

"Well I can help with the farm and your loneliness" he said.

"How?" I asked wondering what was going on in his head.

"Well we are together, both adults, and I need to move out of my childhood home" he whispered pulling me up so he could press his lips to my cheek.

"Isn't kind of early in our relationship to move in with each other?" I asked feeling my body flush.

"If you think of it like that. Or you can think of it as a friend moving in with you" he said kissing my cheek a few more times.

"Well-" I started.

"Just say freaking 'yes move in'. I want to move in with mom!" Emmett said.

"You weren't really sleeping?" I asked while Edward chuckled.

"Nope. I wanted to know y'all's business" Emmett said standing up.

"Now I am going to go ask the doctors what the hell is up with mama bear" he said jogging to one of the doctors who was walking down the hall. Then the spotlight was on me.

"So you want to move in with me?" I asked while twisting my fingers with Edward's fingers.

"Of course I would love to move in with you" Edward said kissing me sweetly then circling his arms around me bringing me so close that there was no room for air between us.

"Yo brother and his lover. I got info on mama bear" I heard Emmett shout from somewhere near us. Edward pulls away and looks to Emmett who doesn't look too sad.

"Finally they come up for air. Anyway mom took the wrong medicine and doctors don't know how she even got her hands on this stuff, but mom is going to be alright. The doctors pumped her stomach so now they are watching her to see how she is reacting and all that doctor junk" Emmett said.

"Good it feels amazing knowing mom is going to be alright" Edward said. "Now head y'all two asses home and fill in Rose then head to bed. I will be home with mama bear tomorrow if everything goes right" Emmett said pulling us up and pushing us a little.

"We are going. Chill Em. I will send Rose here once we get home okay?" Edward said.

"Sure Edward. Thanks" Em said returning to his mother's door. As we walked back to my car we held hands and were so happy to see Edward Sr. gone.


	9. Information

**Hey so this chapter is short. Um... After this chapter there will be one more chapter then the epilogue. Sorry the story is so short, but I feel like everything is said and done. Oh I might delete my another story (_My History_) because it is really bad and everyone comments about my grammar errors, but that was almost a year ago and I didn't know what I was doing. Anyway thanks for next time.**

**-Luv Cullen1723**

* * *

Farmer's Daughter

-Chapter 9- Information

RosaliePOV

I sat at the kitchen table in Edward's house watching for a car to drive up, but nothing. The more time I spend here the worst I think of what happened to Miss Masen. After an hour and a half I spotted Bella's car driving up the dirt road. I ran outside after they parked. It was Edward and Bella.

"What happened?" I screamed panicked. Bella looked at Edward.

"My mom got her hands on the wrong machine so the doctors pumped her stomach. Right now they are watching her closely since she has depression. Oh and please go see my brother" Edward said then walked past me and into the house. I looked at Bella who was watching him too.

"Charlie left me" Bella whispered.

"Why?" I asked while giving her a hug.

"To 'find himself'. So now Edward is moving in with me so I won't be lonely and won't have to pay for a farm hand anymore" she whispered and I saw her tears glistening down her face.

"I am so sorry Bella" I said hugging her tight then letting her go.

"I got Edward now. So go see your man" She said pushing me to my car.

Before I got in my car I remembered something.

"Thanks Bella" I said before she went inside.

"For what?" she asked.

"For being my friend and finding a boyfriend who has an older brother" I said then giggled she joined in. Then I waved bye and got in my car and started my drive to the hospital.

BellaPOV

I giggled for no reason as I closed and locked the front door to Edward's childhood house. I turned off all the lights in the kitchen then I turned off the tv in the living room, but I kept two lamps on, one by the stairs and one near the kitchen. Just in case Alice or Jasper woke up and wanted milk or water from the kitchen. I began making my way up the stairs, but before I started making my way to Edward's room I checked upstairs for lights that were left on or anything else. First I closed Miss Elizabeth's door because no one should be in there. Then was Alice's room. Her door had a crack left between the wall and the door itself. I cheeped in and saw Alice clinging to her blankets and pillow on her bed. Then I realized that Jasper was curled up fast asleep on Alice's mini pink sofa. I turn on Alice's pink nightlight by her bed then I see a star nightlight by Jasper's head. I quickly turn it on and exit the room. After I close the door I finally make my way to Edward's room. I open his door and hear his shower on so I pull out an old high school football jersey with the word 'CULLEN' on the back. Then I found a pair of old high school gym shorts. As I slip his old clothes on I hear an intake of breath from across the room. I turn as his old jersey falls to my mid-thigh. Edward is standing in a white towel and nothing else while water droplets are on his chest and his hair soaked.

"Edward.." I said softly then his emerald eyes turned dark. Then I saw him slowly make his way to me.

"What are-" I said before I was cut off by Edward's lips. This kiss started sweet and slow. I felt him grab the shirt I was wearing then he pulled it over my head.

"Edward" I whispered as I walked backwards in till the back of my knees hit the bed. Then Edward unclasped my bra and took off my underwear.

"Bella do you want to?" he asked as he hovered above me with the towel still around his waist. I nod and undo his towel then I threw it on the floor. First heavy kissing, then heavy touching, and then we slowly made love. That confirmed that he loves me without even saying anything. I fall asleep after two rounds of love making with a wide bright smile.

EdwardPOV

I cleaned up my room a little after Bella fell asleep. Tonight we did it, we made love. It felt wonderful, but after I started thinking of ways to tell Bella verbally that I love her. So now you find me sitting on my floor in my boxers packing up my CDs and DVDs for when I move into Bella's house. After I pack my last DVD I hear my bedroom door make a noise then I see Alice holding her plush Tinkerbell doll tightly to her chest. She sees me and quickly sits in my lap.

"What's wrong? A nightmare?" I asked rubbing my hands on her shoulders.

"I thought mom was dead because Rosalie didn't know" Alice said was unshed tears.

"No mom is alright. She just got really sick so the doctors are watching her right now. Emmett is with you too" I said. She seemed happy was that answer so she got up and walked back to her room.

"That was strange" I whispered under my breath. Then I noticed that is was 3:22 in the morning.

"Shit!" I said then I climbed into bed behind Bella. She snuggled into my chest and sighed. I kissed her forehead, on top of her head and finally her lips before my eyelids started to get heavy.

"I love you Bella" I whispered before sleep took over and dreams filled with Bella and I started playing.


	10. Epilogue Farmer's Daughter's family

**hello thank you for following me to the end, but this is it. I wrote Alice's POV off of my first week of high school (which was last week). I have a twitter, follow me Marie9625 ask me anything. Um please WATCH THE NINE LIVES OF CHLOE KING SO THEY CAN HAVE A SECOND SEASON! PLEASE read and review Famous Little Surprise.**

**LUV,**

**D aka Cullen1723**

* * *

**Farmer Daughter**

**Epilogue- 5 years later**

AlicePOV

High school is a huge pain in the ass! Being a freshmen is fine, but I don't want to wear a freaking white shirt! It is after Labor Day!

"Urghhh!" I said sitting down at my usual lunch table.

"What's wrong Alice?" Jasper asked sitting down across from me looking amused at me.

"Jazzy this uniform is the nasty thing since Emmett started telling everybody about his sex life!" I said throwing my arms up.

"Darlin' chill out we got one block left then we can head home and 'chill out'" he said using air quotes.

"I know" I said getting up and checking my cell. Why won't Bella go into labor? Yes, Bella is pregnant with her and Edward second child. Travis is their first baby and he is four years old. Edward and Bella were married for almost year when he was born and Edward was so excited when he was born. Well I was pretty excited too, however this time I am super excited because it's going to be a girl!

"Miss Masen will you please take a seat" Mr. Harris, my geography teacher said.

"Yes sir" I whispered and nodded then quickly took the seat all the way in the back of class. I didn't even notice that I had made my way to class.

"Miss Masen what is Louisiana shaped like?" Mr. Harris asked. I looked around the room and saw Jasper pointed to his cowboy hat and mouthing the word 'boot'.

"A boot?" I said unsure.

"Correct Miss Masen. Now class-" that is all I heard before I drifted into daydream land. Bella's water needs to break like now! This stupid class has like I don't know how many minutes left. I look at the clock, only five minutes left. Wow I must have daydreamed longer than I thought. Whatever I don't care anyway; I always get straight A's.

"Ok class I will dismiss you four minutes early because I have an appointment at the dentist in five minutes" Mr. Harris said opening his classroom's door and letting us leave. I got up and wait for Jasper to join me in the hallway. He quickly found me and kisses my cheek.

"Alice it's time" he said.

"For what?" I asked while holding his hand and walking down the hall.

"Bella is in the hospital right now" he said.

"Really?" I asked excitedly while hopping up and down. He nodded and squeezed my hand tighter.

"Well let's go then" I said and began to run out the double doors.

"Let's run" I said looking at Jasper. He frowned then handed me his schoolbag then I hopped on his back.

"How did you know?" I asked while he ran behind the school.

"Rosalie texted me" he said running faster then he turned left. Rosalie is so sweet sometimes. She and Emmett have been married for a year now and they live in mom's old house with Jasper and I.

"We're here" Jasper said out of breath. I kissed his cheek and handed him his school bag then I ran through the double door entrance. I quickly made my way to the front desk where my friend, Tanya was working. When she saw me she smiled.

"MW15" she said.

"Thanks" I said running down the hall and into the maturity ward then I found room fifteen I knocked on the wall. I peeked my head into the room.

Bella was propped up and eating ice chips.

"Hey Bella" I said walking to her.

"Hey Alice. Hey Jasper" she said while my face showed confusion then she pointed to Jasper walking into the waiting room.

"Oh. Where is everybody?" I asked confused.

"In the waiting room, Edward is waiting in till I am dilated at least 5 cm, but right now I am 2 centimeters" she said.

"Oh, Well I am going to wait with them then" I said kissing her cheek.

"Okay" she whispered and resumed eating her ice chips. I left and noticed Emmett and Rosalie playing with Travis, he has bronze hair and brown eyes. Jasper was napping on the side of Rosalie. While Edward was sitting with his back to me. I quickly jumped over the chair that was on the side of Edward, this caused him to jump a little.

"What the heck Alice?" he said looking at me while got comfortable.

"Hey Edward" I said sweetly.

"Hey. How was school?" he asked.

"School was school" I said.

"Did any boys-" he started.

"No Edward" I said.

"What about senior boys?" he asked.

"No Edward. No boys hit on me today because they all know that I love Jasper" I said proudly.

"Yeah like that will stop them" he said under his breath.

"Did you call mom?" I asked choosing to not act knowledge his comment.

"Her doctors said that they will tell her" he said quietly. Our mom was put in a home to be watched over. She thought that she was still married, but she just isn't in her right mind and since the over dose five years ago she hasn't gotten any better.

"Oh" I said.

**EdwardPOV**

"Mr. Masen your wife is ready to push" I heard the doctor say before I ran into Bella's room. As soon as I grabbed Bella's hand everything passed in a blur, but my baby girl was born and that was all that mattered. She was perfect with dark brown curls and bright light blue eyes, but the doctors said that they will most likely be emerald eyes later, she is our sweet Melody Aurora. I stood by Bella as our daughter was taken to be cleaned.

"I love you" Bella said breathlessly.

"I love you too Farmer's Daughter" I whispered and kissed her forehead as our story of bliss gets a new chapter added.

* * *

**Tell me if you would like a: SQUEAL or OUTTAKES**

**Thank you,**

**Cullen1723**

**Please Review for farm hand Edward and Baby Melody**


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Yeah I know I ain't suppose to do this, but I have to tell you something super important and this is the only way so here…**

* * *

*******Author's Note*******

**Dear fanfictioners,**

**This is Cullen1723 I would like to thank you for reading Farmer's Daughter. Also I am proud to announce that the squeal of Farmer' Daughter has been given a title, but has not been written due to six quizzes in one week.**

**Farmer's Family**

**They thought the worst was done, but they didn't expect the Daddies to come back for some "fun". Squeal to Farmer's Daughter**

**Okay that is the summary and title, but if you have some ideas please comment and I will try to write it in.**

**Please follow me on twitter at Marie9625. If you follow me I will tweet updates about the squeal and my other story ideas. Also check out my other stories like Famous Little Surprise, If You're Reading This, and Dirty Picture in till I start the squeal.**

**Love, follow, or favorite,**

**Cullen1723 or at Marie9625**


End file.
